First Time
by Firniswin
Summary: SHORT SONGFIC Elrond muses on how one so small will one day be the savior of all the world


First Time

By Firniswin

****

A/N: Ok, short little fic that I did just for fun. 

I got this idea from a Relient K song that I love. It is called "Celebrate the Day." Actually, I don't think they wrote it, but they sure sing it. 

Really good song, wonderful! 

Also, I like the idea that Gilraen died along with Arathorn. So I am very well aware that she should be in this story according to Tolkien. But she is just to complicating a character for me. 

But anyway, I got the idea when the book "Finding God in Lord of the Rings" and that song caught together in a jumble of a plot bunny.

But anywho, I will explain a bit. In the LotR series, the Finding God in LOTR book said that Aragorn played the role of Jesus and his walk on the earth. So! Whammy! The bunnies jumped all over me and I had to write this. 

It's a very short sweet little Elrond and Estel fic. I hope you all enjoy it, and please review!!!! 

Flamers are scorned………..reviewers adorned.

~~~~

__

If only I could find the words to say

To let you know how much you've touched my life

****

__

First time that you opened your eyes

Did you realize that you would be my savior?

And the first breath that left your lips 

Did you know that it would change this world forever?

-Relient K

~~~~

Elrond cradled the tiny bundle of flesh and blanket in his arms as he starred down at the tiny burden while he watched the last of the rangers disappear beyond the valley of Rivendell.

His eyes looked at the slight build of the two year old, he had already seen so much in his young life. 

And in his heart, he knew that the little innocent bundle he held would one day become a warrior and possibly even a king.

The little boy stirred and whined as his body awoke from the deep slumber he had been forced into.

The lord of Imladris smiled softly and brought the child's warm body up against his own and began to sing an elvish lullaby.

Two bright silver orbs opened and looked about the unrecognizable elven refuge. 

The child's lip began to quiver and he reached the for the disappearing shapes beyond.

"Halbad!" he cried, the silver tears trailing down little red cheeks.

"Shhh, it's alright." Elrond soothed rubbing the child's back and trying hard not to let his own tears fall.

~_One Year Later~_

Elrond watched the child with smiling eyes as the little boy placed one block atop another and giggled when it collapsed.

"Uh-oh!" he giggled and did the exact same thing, leaving one block slightly to far to the right so that it fell upon his small lap. 

A sigh found it's way to the elf lord's lips as he found a beautiful book mark in the book he had been reading. Each time he opened the thing, the marker reminded him of something more than the things he last read in the old herb book.

He placed a hand on the crumpled parchment that held a beautiful elven love poem, it had been just for him. A wedding present from Celebrian.

Tears began to fall from his eyes and he let a sob fall through his soft lips.

A faint whisper caught his attention and he felt a small hand on his own.

He looked up to see his youngest son, Estel, on his tiptoes trying to kiss his father's hand were it was a little red from an old wound that was now long healed.

"_Ada _better now?" he asked softly touching the red finger to make sure.

__

Elrond smiled, deeply touched that the three year old was so concerned for him. 

Estel truly was his saving grace, as little as he was, Estel was his savior.

Many times when the twins were gone, he would morn over his wife in his room, crying himself to sleep, and though his heart was not truly breaking hard. 

Slowly, day by day it would take all his strength to live.

The elf lord smiled and grabbed the boy up in his arms, cuddling him against his own warm robes and wrapping the child in his clothes.

"Yes Estel, much better." he smiled and hugged the child tightly, unwilling to let him go.

He knew the day would come, he knew that one day his sons life would be taken because of his mortal fate. 

But Elrond also knew, that however far away that day may be. Estel was his savior. He would become a hero and a redeemer to all of Middle-Earth, but for now, only he knew.

Slowly the elven lord began to sing an elvish song, the beautiful words flowed around the warm hall and warmed the hearts of the occupants.

Both fell asleep cuddled together in the warm hall, the firelight bouncing off the windows and the glow comforting to all those who might come in search of refuge that beautiful starry night.

__

Finis

****

A/N: K! Hope you all liked it! Please R&R!!!!!! Like I said, flamers are scorned……reviewers adorned.


End file.
